


Close Your Eyes and Taste the Sun

by tinyforestshark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Trans Hanzo, dom Hanzo, sub McCree, tags will change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/pseuds/tinyforestshark
Summary: McCree and Hanzo have a chance meeting when they were young. They meet again right before the worst event of Hanzo's life. Then again when they join Overwatch. Lots of sex cause its Target Practice anniversary fic, ill add tags with each chapter.





	Close Your Eyes and Taste the Sun

Finally with a little independance and a somewhat supervised vacation, McCree could do what he pleased. And right now? He wanted to get laid. Not just any kind of laid though, he would’ve dragged Reyes, his supervisor, to a bar for that. Instead, he barely managed to convince him to stay back and let him have just one day around town. He promised to stay in Hanamura and he intended on sticking to that, not just because his comm was trackable and Reyes made him take it but because he had a plan. He did his research and everything. Now, standing before the kink club, McCree feels a shiver run up his spine.

He has had sex before. That is nothing new. But this is. Travelling or running from the law constantly really doesn’t give you time to sit down and try out some new things. Blackwatch gave him a comm and access to the internet and 17 year old McCree basically lost his mind. Now 21, he wants to try these new things. He watched videos of dom/sub pairs and fell in love with the trust and care of it all.

“Are you going to stand there all day gawking or will you actually go inside?” A voice interrupts him and he startles. A gorgeous man, only a bit shorter than him but with a much grander aura, gives McCree an appraising look. McCree’s mouth is dropping open and closed like a fish and he already feels like the other man is in control here when his lips quirk up ever so slightly at the edges. “Would you like to go in with me?” He asks and McCree just nods because there is no way his suddenly dry mouth would not say something stupid. The man grabs his arm and wraps it in his own, drawing McCree’s gaze to the dragon tattoo swirled around it. A laugh startles him out of his daze and he looks up to see a similar looking man but with green hair and a more playful look in his eye.

“I knew you would like it here, Hanzo, but I didn’t think you’d find a boytoy before we even got inside!” He says and McCree flusheds deeply. The gorgeous man looks at the other before giving a direct look to McCree.

“I know what I like.” McCree shudders and barely convinces his knees to stay up and keep walking with him. “I didn’t catch your name, cowboy, but you seem incapable of using your mouth right now since your jaw is dragging along the floor. Do you mind if I call you cowboy?” A nod is all McCree is able to manage. Hanzo’s smirk grows and he gives McCree a heated look “Would you like to spend some time with me, cowboy?” McCree nods again, eagerly this time. He strutted up to the building thinking he wanted to dom, to watch subs slip into that happy little sub space and exist to serve him. Now, he realizes, he wants to be in that sub space.

He wants to break and be soft and vulnerable. Hanzo pets his arm and gives him a quiet “Good boy.” He nearly hyperventilates due to the things that phrase does to him. He is not prepared for this at all and Hanzo gently leads him into a chair in the lobby. He covers his face with his hat, embarrassed, and takes a few calming breaths. Hanzo’s presence is constantly in front of him but he is unsure what the other is doing, surely trying to find someone else to play with. McCree feels a surge of guilt that he isn’t doing this right and he lifts his hat to apologize.

Instead, he locks eyes with the softest look he’s ever been given and a smile made of pure sugar. His heart melts as Hanzo speaks “Was that too much? I can slow down. Is this your first time?” He nods and looks down, trying to hide his face again but Hanzo catches his chin and leans in to whisper in his ear “Just trust me. I take wonderful care of my toys.” McCree shudders and leans into Hanzo’s touch which eventually guides him back onto his feet and towards the front desk. The other man is now missing, McCree assumes he ran off into the club already. Hanzo notices him glancing around and the sharp smirk returns “My brother, Genji. Impossible to keep track of.”

They check in at the front desk and Hanzo orders a room with a shiny black card. He sees McCree staring but the card is quickly flicked back into his wallet and replaced with keys to a private room. McCree flushes darkly and Hanzo chuckles before guiding him to the bar on one end of the main room to get some water. He passes it to McCree with a sly “You’ll need it.” Before grabbing and sipping on his own water. McCree nearly downs the whole bottle right away, already aware of how much this man is taking from him. Willingly, so willingly. He doesn’t even know McCree’s name but McCree was already ready to bend over backwards for him.

He tries to be as smooth as Hanzo was, how he usually is with strangers, but instead what tumbles out of his mouth is “What, no drinks?” Internally already berating himself, this is a BDSM club and their first time meeting. Alcohol would be idiotic. Hanzo glances over at him.

“I don’t turn 20 until next week.” It’s said with a straight face and McCree forces out an awkward chuckle.

“Right, sorry. Bad idea anyways.” Hanzo nods in agreement and waits for McCree to finish his water before buying a couple more water bottles. He turned to McCree.

“How far do you want to take this?”

“I-uh.. what?”

“Do you have any hard boundaries? Is generally what I’m asking.”

“Oh, oh! Umm, no weapons, I guess.” Hanzo’s eyebrows raise a little but otherwise his expression stays calm and focused. “Can we.. start off kinda simple? Just like… I’d be fine with a, uh…” He coughs into his fist awkwardly, finding it hard to say these things out loud. “Collar. And uh.. Maybe just a li’l bondage or somethin’, I don’ know.” His words trail and break off. Hanzo nods and turns back to the bartender, requesting a small number of items to rent. They come in a bag which Hanzo immediately threw the water into and dug out a simple collar and leash. He keeps them separate while holding the collar out to McCree.

“May I?” His hand is open, inviting McCree to just put it on himself, but McCree’s eyes, blown wide in shock and arousal, are focused on Hanzo. He fears embarrassing himself since his hands are shaking so he just nods. Hanzo’s hands move slowly, like McCree was a wild animal and McCree shivers but quickly relaxes into his touch when they first make contact with his jaw. They slowly press his head up until Hanzo has full range of his neck. Those terrible, rough, but gentle fingers glide down his neck and across the collar of his shirt, sending electricity flowing through McCree.

Hanzo whispers, reverently “May I kiss you? Can I mark you?” The second question has an added growl that has McCree leaning forward more into him. 

“Y-yeah, you can kiss anywhere you want, darlin’. And uh, keep bruises to a minimum? I don’t really… want pain or for, uh, awkward questions when I get home, ya know?” Hanzo nods with a soft hum and leans in to McCree as well. His lips gently graze up the right side of his throat and McCree’s head drops in the opposite direction, giving him room. Hanzo gently nips at McCree’s earlobe before moving back down his throat again, dropping soft kisses along the way. Once at the base, in that little divot above his collarbone, he starts kissing McCree more insistently, tongue peeking out in little licks. Squirming and keening, McCree reaches out to hold onto Hanzo’s arms, bracing himself against the teasing.

Moving to the other side, Hanzo drapes his arms over McCree’s shoulders, forcing the other’s hands to drop down to his waist. McCree’s fingers twitch and tighten against him as he gives the same treatment to this side of McCree’s neck. Eventually, he leans back, licking his lips and sliding the collar up to replace his mouth. When it clicks locked, McCree moans softly, then covers his mouth with a deep flush burning across his face. Hanzo’s smirk turns wicked and he wastes no time clipping the leash on and snatching up the bag to lead McCree to their rented room.

McCree stumbles along, trying to subtly shake out his pant leg so it isn’t pinning his dick down uncomfortably. He is sure he’d never been this hard in his life. It didn’t help that being dragged behind Hanzo like this gives him a great view of the other’s ass. He’s fairly sure he got caught staring too cause suddenly there’s a small tug on his leash and, when he looks up, a cocky look across Hanzo’s face. He flushes again but tries to follow closer “I’m sorry, sugarpie, I just aint ever seen anythin’ as handsome as you.” Hanzo laughs.

“‘Darlin’, ‘sugar pie’, will you call me these nicknames the whole time?” He stops outside their room and tugs McCree’s ear down level with his mouth “I’d prefer ‘master’ or ‘sir’.” McCree shudders and he shuffles in close to Hanzo.

“Y-yes, sir.” Hanzo gives a pleased hum and leads him inside quickly. McCree stands near the door awkwardly as Hanzo strolls into the room and sets down their stuff. He takes stock of the near bare bed in the corner, the couch and tv in a mock living room setup in the opposite corner, and the door to their bathroom. As McCree looks around, he tugs gently on the bottom of his untucked flannel. He felt so out of place, Hanzo deserved better than some guy acting like a nervous virgin. He reaches up and grabs his collar, then is startled, when Hanzo appears in his vision. He stares into those deep, dark eyes and takes a calming breath.

This is Hanzo’s choice, all he asks of McCree was to obey. He submits willingly when Hanzo tugs on his leash. He usually fights authority, resisted being controlled, but here, in this space, it is okay. It is temporary. He is Hanzo’s only for as long as he wants. He sighs and leans into the other, nuzzling up against his neck. Hanzo gently takes off his hat and sets it on the arm of the couch when he can waddle over to it with McCree.

Strong hands push through his hair, fingers shifting between the strands and relaxing McCree further. He sighs, practically leaning his whole body weight on Hanzo. Hanzo chuckles “I’ll take care of you, cowboy. Do not worry.” McCree nods but gasps when Hanzo’s grip suddenly tightens and there’s teeth grazing the shell of his ear. “Now, get undressed for me, leave the collar on.”

Hanzo draws back slowly, unclipping the leash and taking it away along with his sweet touch. McCree resists the urge to continue leaning into him and stands up straight to start unbuttoning and unbuckling his clothes. He piles them on the couch and looks around to see where Hanzo went. The other had practically upended the bag on the bed. Water bottles were already sorted and set on the bedside table, handcuffs were casually tossed next to them, and a series of ropes were organized, measured, and strung over one corner of the bed frame. With everything in comfortably easy reach, Hanzo sets up the bedding how he would like it and only looks up once McCree has gotten the courage to shuffle over to the foot of the bed. He takes his time eyeing the skinny little bean pole of a man. He bets McCree would look great if he bulked up a bit.

He shakes that thought aside for now and waves McCree over to him. Grabbing the leash, he clips it back on McCree and kisses him once, gently, before pulling back and dragging his eyes down McCree’s frame. He notices several things twitching in anticipation, the other’s fingers and cock, and he switches places, throwing McCree back onto the bed while he stands to strip down quickly. McCree lays still until Hanzo’s cock is in view and that's when he sits up, drooling and staring like a hungry dog. Hanzo swallows down a nervous lump that had formed. Many people had questions about the large scar on his hip or the slight scarring on his dick but McCree just appeared to be having a great time. He feels his cock get hard and scoops up McCree’s leash.

“Are you hungry, cowboy?” He asks and McCree nods, eyes never leaving his dick. “Go on, then, show me what a _good boy_ you can be.” McCree practically slides off the bed onto his knees in front of Hanzo. He looks up at the other man who’s looking down his nose at McCree with such a regal expression that McCree buries his face into his leg.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, darlin’.” He whines before turning and mouthing at the base of Hanzo’s thick dick. Hanzo bites his lip to stop the chuckle at how needy this cowboy got just at the sight of him. He wonders briefly at what he can do to keep McCree but the thought flies out of his pleasure shocked mind when McCree leans in and takes him all at once. He thrusts into that warm softness.

“I’ll, unf, forgive you for using a petname with me if you keep that up.” Hanzo groans as he gently fucks McCree’s face, tugging on the collar and his hair to pull him close and thrust deeply. McCree lets out an apologetic keen but keeps sucking and licking as best he can. Hanzo shushes him almost lovingly before thrusting harder, chasing his end against McCree’s squirmy, warm tongue. He shouts when he comes, burying McCree’s nose in his pubic hairs. McCree groans in pleasure and reaches down to touch himself.

When Hanzo recovers himself, he pulls away to look at McCree. Admiring the way those chapped lips are now red and swollen, Hanzo brushes his fingers through McCree’s hair gently again.

“Who gave you permission to touch yourself?” His expression was still sweet and gentle but his voice had such a dangerous edge that McCree swears he can feel a knife against him. His whole arm freezes and he has to take a breath before he can reply.

“Noone, sir.”

“Then why are you?”

“I-” he starts but stutters to a stop. He goes quiet, embarrassed to say that he got so aroused sucking off Hanzo that he wanted to get off with him. Hanzo shakes his leash, snapping his attention back up to that glorious face.

“Do I have to cuff you, cowboy?” McCree shudders but moves to sit on his hands.

“N-no, sir.” Hanzo sits on his heels to get more eye level.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind making sure you can properly be my good boy. If you’re too _wiggly_ , then we have options.” McCree flushes at that, taking it as a fault on his part. He opens his mouth to explain but Hanzo gives a little tug “On the bed. I’m not done with you, yet.” McCree nods and quickly scrambles to lay back on the bed.

“S-sir? Can… can I tell ya somethin’?” Hanzo digs lube and condoms out of the bag, giving McCree a hum to let him know that he heard him. “I aint.. well, I’m no _virgin_ , but I aint actually ever.. really..” Hanzo looks at him, one eyebrow raised “Bottomed. I aint really ever taken dick.” He flushes darkly and hides his face. Hanzo growls and climbs up onto the bed, crouching over him.

“Do you _want_ my dick?” He says, that dangerous edge returning and sending a billion nerves off all shooting towards McCree’s groin. McCree nods behind his hands. Grabbing them and pinning them on either side of McCree’s head, he gives the other a hungry smile “Say it. Tell me what you want, cowboy.”

McCree whimpers and squirms in his grasp but finds himself unable to escape. He knows its partly due to the fact he doesn’t really _want_ to escape. He huffs “I-... I want y-yer dick, master. I- I want it real bad. Please, I want it!” His eyes squeeze shut. He knows he sounds like a cheap porno and he squirms harder in a useless attempt to hide himself away from the desperate, needy words. Hanzo leans in to stop the babble and kisses him harshly, biting at his bottom lip. McCree’s wiggling calms a bit as the kiss goes on, sinking back into submission. When they break, both men are panting, gasping for air. Hanzo pulls back a little farther, shuffling back to retrieve the condoms and lube he left on the bed prior to their kiss. He gets settled in between McCree’s knees, makes sure everything is in easy reach, and pops open the lube.

McCree does not stop moving. He’s barely got two fingers into McCree and he’s already been nearly kicked in the face. He huffs and pulls his hand out, ignoring McCree’s confused whine. He pushes McCree’s thighs up towards his shoulders, gently enough not to pull anything but roughly enough that McCree gets the message to stay still. He pulls the leash around his right side of McCree’s left leg, drapes it across the back of both McCree’s thighs, and tucks it back around the outside of his right thigh. McCree lets out another confused noise until Hanzo latches the handle to the clip in his collar.

Instinctually, McCree fights the new binding. All it really did was keep McCree’s knees near his shoulders but they were away from Hanzo’s face and that’s all he cared about. Besides, it was endearing to see McCree try to push his legs up and around Hanzo only to roughly tug on the collar. Hanzo returns to stretching McCree out gently. He wants to make sure McCree enjoys his first time thoroughly and that requires proper stretching. McCree’s hands grope at Hanzo’s arms and his own thighs, trying to find something to ground himself against the sensation of being tied up and toyed with. At three fingers, Hanzo did toy with McCree just a little, just to watch him tug at his bonds and fall a little deeper into that headspace before he slowly pulls his fingers out. Coming back to the present, McCree whines at the loss again and glances down between his knees to see Hanzo sliding on a condom and liberally applying lube.

“Like what you see, cowboy? Tell me again, was this what you wanted?” Hanzo says and grinds his dick up against McCree’s taint and hole teasingly. McCree nods fervently.

“Yes! Please, master! I want it! I want it more than anythin’!” Hanzo purrs at that. He holds the base of his dick and sinks in slowly.

“What a good boy, begging so pretty for my cock. You’re doing so good for me, cowboy. Deep breaths now, relax.” He reminds McCree and rubs his hands up and down the other’s thighs comfortingly. McCree gasps for air, having forgotten to breathe as he gets stuffed full. He throws his head back and scrabbles for purchase on the bed, his mouth mindlessly babbling pleas and adoration for Hanzo all the while. Hanzo preens over him, shifting to get a smoother angle and giving gentle, little thrusts just to watch McCree cry out. Once fully seated inside the other, he gently wraps his fingers around McCree’s dick.

Each stroke drags McCree, writhing and moaning, towards the edge. He feels his orgasm building stronger with each smooth thrust and twist of Hanzo’s wrist. He nearly sobs begging Hanzo to push him just that inch farther, wanting release so desperately. Hanzo slows his movements, pulling McCree back from that edge, so he could readjust them without causing the other too much distress. McCree finds himself practically balancing on his shoulders, hips lifted high up so Hanzo could reach a new angle. Before he could complain, though, Hanzo slides back in him in one solid, smooth stroke.

When he starts thrusting again, McCree sees stars. He knew about the prostate of course, would have cockily told you how he found it on each dude he ever laid, but he never really understood how it felt so good when the fun part was up front. He was so wrong. McCree’s praises and begging reaches new peaks, his voice louder and cracking desperately, as Hanzo slowly thrusts harder, faster. “Come for me, cowboy. I want to see you come all over yourself.” Hanzo growls as he grabs McCree’s dick and starts pumping again. McCree barely lasts three strokes before he’s coming all over his own face.

Practically folded in half, his own come on his face, under the most handsome man he’s ever met coming inside him with a shout, in some kink hotel in Hanamura is not where McCree ever expected to feel so good. Once Hanzo has pulled out of him and unhooked the leash so he could lay flat again, he lays boneless on the bed. He didn’t even realize that Hanzo had gotten up and got a soft, warm rag to wipe McCree’s face and ass clean with. He thinks that he should be more nervous that Hanzo made him more useless and helpless than a bag of baby ducklings but instead he just kisses whatever parts of Hanzo get too close to his face. Hanzo gives him an extended kiss with a gentle chuckle and they curl up in the bed together. He’s fed water and falls asleep in the warmth of Hanzo’s embrace.


End file.
